


A hero

by MissMandalore



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMandalore/pseuds/MissMandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky visits the Smithsonian</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hero

**Author's Note:**

> Again, one of my very early works.  
> Enjoy :)

A hero… He was a hero to them…  
If they only knew…   
Sometimes he asked himself, why he still came to the Smithsonian. All these people, coming and going and hardly remembering anything afterwards. Just having eyes for the great Captain America. Not for the person. Not for Steve. They didn’t care about his early life, when he was bullied by some idiots in a small street. They didn’t care about him, Bucky, not really. Not all of them.   
Some of the kids did. The ones who wanted to be superheroes themselves. And who would not want to be?   
His left arm felt heavier than it used to. It was metal, it did not belong there…  
When he got up, he saw a girl, half a woman, he could not guess her age, maybe she was 21, but she could also be 16. She was pretty, long hair, braided all the way down her back and she wore a very tasteful combination of a light blue jeans shirt, a dark blue scarf with some gold in it, which fit perfectly with her hair and black pants. But it was not only her look that caught his eye, but her behavior. She seemed to be really interested. In everything. And she stood there, fascinated by the words written about him.   
Bucky watched her for a couple of seconds, before he went beside her.   
“Sad, isn’t it?” he asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.   
“The only one he couldn’t save was his best friend.”  
The girl nodded.   
“Yeah… It really is…”  
She looked up to him and smiled.   
“I think he was a hero as great as the Cap was, or is, however you want it. He may not have had these superpowers or a special suit, but without him, the Cap would never have found his way out of Brooklyn. I can’t understand why people don’t think he was as important as the Cap was…”  
She looked back at the picture of him.   
“I would really like to know him” she sighed.   
“I would love to ask him so many questions, if he would still be alive…”  
A little smile crept on Bucky's face. It felt strange, unfamiliar, but though it felt good. He liked that girl. She seemed to understand him, to see him despite the shadow of the great Captain America.   
“I mean” she went on “what about his friendship with the Cap? What about their relationship? He was the most important person in his life, but though people do not seem to care about him. Steve Rogers would have been nothing without Bucky Barnes… I wish the Cap could have saved him… I wish he could see what he was fighting for… Do you think he would like all this? This ‘memorial’ if you want to call it that? This whole exhibition? I’m not quite sure…”  
Now, Bucky was really impressed by her. Her words spoke of true intelligence and revealed that she really cared. She wasn’t just curious about the man, according to her, who stood behind the great Cap, she cared about him and Steve as persons, something he had not experienced before.   
He asked himself what she would say if he revealed his identity to her. Would she be scared? Or fascinated? Or would she treat him like a normal human being?   
For a moment he wished for the last. He was not sure whether he still was a real human being, or just a tool… He had been a tool for a long time, but now… Not even he himself knew what he was now…  
“My name’s y/n, by the way” the girl smiled and reached out for his hand.   
He hesitated, but then shook it.   
“Bucky” he said with a smile.   
“Like him”


End file.
